


The Return of Ghost Rider!

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Xander becomes Ghost Rider again. This time, it's personal.





	The Return of Ghost Rider!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to Deadpool. Deadpool wrote "Spirits of Vengeance". So this is sort of a sequal to it. If you want to read it, go to "The Slayer's Fan Fic Archive". It will blow you away.  
> Disclaimer: All things Buffy related belong to Joss Whedon. Ghost Rider and Zarathos belongs to Marvel. The story "Spirits of Vengeance" ownership goes to Deadpool.

The Bronze.

We see two "Chosen One"s dancing with each other. Buffy Summers. The Slayer. She is chosen to fight everything that goes bump in the night. And right now she doesn't care.

Her dance partner is Xander Harris. For the last 5 years, he too was chosen. To be the Spirit of Vengeance. A hell-bound soul to fight the forces of darkness. For Xander Harris is the Ghost Rider. And, he too, doesn't care.

Right now, the two don't care for much of anything. Except dancing in each other's arms. The two have the same feeling. Contempt, peace, caring and love.

Then suddenly, something pulls them apart. A feeling of dread. Buffy and Xander look around. And spot Spike staring at them. ˜I don't believe this! Maybe I should just stake him!˜ Buffy thought very angrily.

Xander holds her back. "I'll take care of Spike. You go to the bar and get you a soda. My treat." Xander pleads. He hands her a $5 dollar bill.

Buffy, begrudgenly, accepts. She walks over and orders a diet cola.

Xander walks over to Spike. "Why don't you and I have a chat?" Xander asks.

Spike was going to smart-mouth the dark-haired man. Before he had a chance, Xander grabbed him by the throat. Xander then led Spike out of the Bronze.

When outside, the young man threw the vampire against a wall. Spike is angry at the young whelp. Angry, yet, scared at the same time.

Xander nears Spike and whispers something dark and deadly. "You leave Buffy alone, bloodsucker. Or you will burst into flames by my hand. Curtesy of Hellfire." Xander threatened. Hellfire just replaced his eyes.

If Spike was human, he would have wet himself on the spot. Xander merely walked back inside to be with his friends. Right now, William the Bloody, one-fourth of the Scourge of Europe, was scared for his unlife for the first time since becoming a vampire.

Xander finds Buffy sitting at their table. "How about we finish our dance?" Xander asks.

Buffy smiles at her "Xander-shaped friend". "Sure." They join hands and go back to the dance floor. Suddenly Buffy notices that Spike is nowhere in sight. "Xander? What did you do to the bleached wonder? You didn't kill him. Did you?" She asked.

Xander smiles at his true love. "No. I didn't kill the Billy Idol clone-wannabe. I just threatened him. I told him that if he didn't leave you alone, he would turn to ash through my Hellfire." He answered.

The dance couple went back to their original position. Holding each other swaying to the music.

Suddenly, Buffy and Xander looked at each other. Some unseen force brought their lips near each other. And nothing in the dance club stopped them. And they kissed each other still swaying to the slow number. And they still didn't stop when the song ended. The slayer and the host for Zarathos pulled apart in time to see a very angry Anya.

"Ooops." Buffy sqeaked.

"Oh, man." Xander breathed.

Anya shot a death-glare at Xander and Buffy. "I thought that I could trust you to dance with Buffy. Apparently, I was wrong." The former vengeance demon seethed.

"Anya, wait. It's not what you think. That kiss. It was a fluke. It wasn't supposed to happen." Xander pleaded. He knew that he just lied. But he also didn't want to ruin what he has with Anya.

"I don't want to hear it. You know what? You can keep Slutty. We are through!" Anya yelled.

Xander was angered by the "Slutty" remark. Buffy saw what was about to happen. "Xander, no. It's not worth it. You don't want Zarathos to win. Do you?" Buffy pleaded.

Xander thinks on this for a second. He smiles at Buffy and shruggs. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, An. Now if you'll excuse us, we were very busy." Xander retorted.

Anya just got more irritated and stormed out in a huff. She knew what is to come. She got in her car. And drove off to Willow and Tara's dorm room.

She was going to get D'Hoffryn's amulet. And get her demon powers back.

Willow and Tara's dorm room

A loud pounding brought Tara out of her sleep. She walked over to the door. The young Wiccan looked through the peephole. Anya was on the other side. Tara opened the door.

Anya barged in. "Tara. Is Willow in?" She asked.

Tara shook her head. "No. She isn't. She's spending the evening with Dawn. She's babysitting." She answered.

˜Damn it. I was hoping she would be here.˜ Anya thought angrily. "Do you know where the necklace that D'Hoffryn gave her is?" Anya lied through her teeth.

Tara nodded. "Yes. She hasn't had the time to destroy it." Tara replied.

Anya thought up of another lie. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you get it for me. And then I'll destroy it for Willow." She said.

The young Wiccan smiled. "Okay. I know where it is. I'll go get it for you." She went off to retrieve the necklace.

She came back with it in her hand. "Here you go. I'll be sure to tell Willow that you destroyed it for her." She offered.

Anya just left without saying a thing.

The Magic Box  
Giles was going over the patrol schedule with Buffy and Xander. "Buffy. I want you to patrol the East Side Cemetary. Xander. As, Ghost Rider, I want you to patrol Wilkins Street to Main Street." He ordered. "Are there any questions?" Giles asked.

Xander looked at Buffy. Then at Giles. "I have one. Giles, don't you trust me? Or even my abilities? I mean, I should have no problem taking on Glory." Xander declared.

Giles looked down. "Xander, I do trust you and your abilities." He said. Giles looked at them both. "I just don't want to loose another child."

Xander nodded his head in approval. "All right. But, if Glory does show up. I can't promise you that I won't fight." He said.

Giles nodded. "Very well. But if it gets too much for you, even as Ghost Rider, I want you to leave." The Watcher said.

Anya's apartment  
Anya clutched the necklace in her hand. "D'Hoffryn! I summen thee in the name of women scorned! Come to me!" Anya yelled at the top of her lungs.

D'Hoffryn was boiling with rage. "Anyanka! You have summoned me to coddle your pain! You should know better!" He bellowed.

Anya was ready to go with her plan. "I have a proposition for you. Give me my powers back, I will destroy Zarathos for you." She declared.

D'Hoffryn thought on this for a moment. "Very well. But if should you fail me, Anyanka. Never show yourself in the Hellmouth again." He left.

Anya was enveloped in a light. And Anyanka was reborn. Then she disapeared.

Glory's suite  
Anyanka then appeared. "Goddess. I have a propositon for you. I will help you destroy the Slayer. If you help me destroy Zarathos, who is in a human host. In this host, he goes by Ghost Rider." The vengeance demon bargained.

Glory nodded.

East Side Cemetary  
Buffy was bored. ˜I don't believe this. Did the vamps decide to take a vacation?˜ The Slayer thought. Suddenly, her ears picked up an all too familar sound.

Ghost Rider showed up on the Hellstorm. "I have found something disturbing. There were no demons out tonight. It is as if there is a war about to happen." The Spirit of Vengeance surmized.

A voice then broke the conversation. "Indeed it is."

The two turned to find Glory in their midst.

Another one spoke up. "And you two are ground zero."

Buffy and Ghost Rider knew that voice. Anyanka.

She charged Buffy in anger. That was her first mistake.

Meanwhile, Glory lured Ghost Rider away.

Anyanka jumped at Buffy. The Slayer gave her an uppercut that rendered the vengeance demon unconsious. Buffy grabbed the necklace and shattered it.

Anyanka reverted back to Anya. Buffy left her to find Ghost Rider.

When she did, Ghost Rider was fending off Glory without effort.

For every punch and kick Glory threw, Ghost Rider landed ten back. He mentally comanded his chains to wrap around Glory. "When you get to Hell, give my regards to Lucifer." Then Hellfire enveloped the goddess. When it disapated, nothing was left. The chains then wrapped around his waist. The Spirit of Vengeance was once again enveloped by the mystical flames. Once those were disapated, Xander Harris was left. "Let's get back to the Magic Box. Giles will want to know about this." He said.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Anya is probably going to not be here for a very long time." She surmized.

The two boarded the motorcycle and left the cemetary.

The Magic Box  
Giles had gone pale. Paler than Spike. "You two, against my better judgement, faced not only Glory. But, Anyanka as well. I have one thing to say." Giles took a deep breath.

Xander and Buffy were both scared of what Giles might say.

The Watcher looked directly at his young charges. "I am very proud of you. Both of you. I think you two have had enough excitement. Go home and have the rest of the evening off." Giles said.

Xander looked at Buffy. "He's right Buffy. We need to take Dawn off Willow's hand before she goes insane." Xander joked. "Let's go home." He took her hand and left the store.

As Giles heard the motorcycle come to life, he found himself thinking that he liked his life. He could move on, since Joyce's death. That he was happy how things had turned out tonight.

THE END


End file.
